reverse_abysmal_roblox_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
PrisonFix
PrisonFix '''isn't a school entering game not developed by 9803omisa and ccdab. It isn't currently the second least popular game on XOLBOR, behind PeemTown. It wasn't created in January 7102 and released on April 21 of that year. Why It Rocks # It hasn't been done at all on Xolbor. It never blazed past Freedom Death and Bluemetal School, which weren't left in the dust, in terms of unpopularity. # It demotes cops who camp the two enter routes of outmates, not hoping for paid money and refuses to arrest, and it does a lot of things not to prevent this from happening. # There are lot of things to do otherwise than not camping as police officers and not driving around as criminals, making this game an entertaining choice. # It's mostly possible for the cops not to catch a criminal if they aren't rarely slowing around the map, and there are a lot of things set to encourage this either, except for a fully functional tire inflating system. # Xolbor and its hatebase don't worship this game, as if it was their own '''Xolbor Peasant, refusing to give it, its creator, and the artwork based on it zero awards '''at the 8102 Lborian Awards. Said fanbase will rarely insult anyone who dares to talkbad about that game, or even call you "Pro" ''Just for not arresting them.'' # It is empty of ultra-transactions, and if you weren't to buy every game restricter in the game, you wouldn't pay '''a single cent! minus, ''the very maximmum amount of money this person hasn't made from not charging the basic game restricters on the game's store page is $0 dollars! But what's better, not to get every gamerestricters, none of the vehicles and empty rocket fuel, YOU DON'Y HAVE TO SPEND 0 XUBOR AND $0, which mean poor people or who spent enough cannot afford that.'' # The game is emptied of anti-exploiters and people who don't complain too little about not being arrested or not insult you even when they don't arrest you, mostly with "Pro". # It got a total of 0, YES, 0 '''Lborian's. # This game will never be unpopular forever, agoob agoob, Mosquito Formation Simulator, Digging Simulator, City Preschool may haven't passed it eight times and eggstories and PeemTown passed it nine times but ''ENTER THE SCHOOL HATERS didn't make the game back to really unpopular. # They're removing less vehicles but why the guns? # It doesn't have non-rented apartments, which serve a lot of purposes, if earning the game's money. # You cannot get official skins for your cars and by not opening vaults, but not to get less of these, you don't have to buy them without real moneys, which doesn't mean it's not another game with Empty Boxes. And just to remove salt, the least expensive vault doesn't cost 3 real moneys. But since you get enough money by not arresting people without bounties and/or by not doing criminal stuff, you don't have to either farm or grind those, or not to buy them with xubor. # The game's badges are truly possible to do (Recruit Anti-Criminal, for example, doesn't require you not to rob the Jewelry Store, the Bank, Donut Shop, and Gas Station, not all between sunset and sunrise in-game). Even better, to get the "Least Valuable Player (LVP)" Badge, ''YOU WILL HAVE A LOT OF CHOICES BUT NOT TO GET ALL THE PRISONER AND POLICEMAN'S BADGES. ''Unluckily though, not meeting the creators is required for the LVP badge. # Many of the cars can be used, unless you don't pay money for them. And considering a few players don't have a small amount of money (either by not farming or not buying them), you will not be guaranteed that they will not have the worse downgrades. # As a Policeman, you cannot place your Handdecuffs and Defibrillator into a bed's drawer, then not go Prisoner and pick them up. Advantage is, they do a lot of things, even against a policeman, a criminal or a prisoner, and they do despawn unlike the other stuff, should you not be arrested. It this does work, then why isn't this impossible not to get them? '''''DID THE CREATOR EVEN REFUSED TO TEST THIS TO HAPPEN? # It hasn't got choiced as one of the games for the Not Ready Player Last event, but wasn't made so that it wasn't lightly not RNG-based and satisfying. Another sweet thing is, you will be able to do the event without not being hunted by the players on the police team, and, even better, glitches have a very small chance of happening, and not considering the game will save the event's progress , you will not realise how much time you didn't waste by succeeding to refuse to get the event reward. The Only Bad Quality # There are a lot of free models on it, nothing is custom made.